Se damner pour toi
by Haganemaru
Summary: Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps, Draco… je n'ai plus ce droit… tu m'as oublié Draco… et ça fait mal… vraiment mal. TS HPDMHP
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Haganemaru

**Bêta** : Tamaki

**Genre** : Shonen-ai/TS/Song fic/angst/PostPoudlard/POV Harry

**Pairing** : HPDMHP / DM...

**Disclaimer** : J. est la propriétaire et la créatrice de cette Saga énorme qui est Harry Potter, merci à elle.

**Résumé** : Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps, Draco… je n'ai plus ce droit… tu m'as oublié Draco… et ça fait mal… vraiment mal.

**Note de l'auteur **: Oh oui, mon premier bunny court, sombre et HP \o/ Levez-vous, applaudissez-moi (ou pas).

**Note** : La chanson en gras dans le POV de Harry est « **Je saigne encore **» de Kyo. J'ai flashé sur le rythme lent et doux (et triste aussi) avant d'avoir de plus en plus d'images qui apparaissent dans mon crâne vide :P

**Note 2** : J'utilise la version anglophone pour son nom car je n'aime pas vraiment le « Drago Malefoy », je trouve que « Draco Malfoy » fait mieux, c'est con comme raison mais bon, c'est juste pour prévenir.

**Note spéciale** : Un envoi très sombre pour la St Valentin... parce que j'ai horreur de cette fête d'un côté et qu'à ce moment (de l'écrit de cette fic), j'ai trouvé ça approprié. Tout ne se passe pas toujours tout rose dans la vie et oui, parfois, il y a un moment où nos regrets se font amers...

Bref, sur ce…

* * *

**« Je saigne encore… »**

**

* * *

**

Encore une fois, je réussis à être à tes côtés, Draco… encore une fois je te vois dans notre lit… notre lit, putain, dans notre appartement, là où « **Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps** » et où « **Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur **». « **Il a même droit au regard qui le rend plus fort », **ce même regard que j'avais eu ce jour-là, tu te souviens ? Tu te souviens de tes propos envers moi ? Je n'ai plus que ça, mes souvenirs, « **Et moi la chaleur de ta voix, dans le cœur** ».

« **Et ça fait mal, crois-moi** », de te voir si proche de moi, chaque jour que Merlin fait, chaque fois que je peux le faire. Tu sais que je lutte contre cette lumière qui s'assombrit de plus en plus dans l'espoir vain que tu me voies un jour ? Nos professeurs ne nous ont jamais parlé de « l'au-delà », de cette lumière blanche qui se noircit peu à peu quand on refuse de la rejoindre en raison d'un égoïsme poussé. Pourtant, je ne peux pas te quitter maintenant, Draco, j'ai mal, vraiment mal, je me torture chaque jour à te voir avec lui, comme « **une lame…enfoncée loin dans mon âme… Regarde en toi… même pas l'ombre d'une larme.** »

« **Et je saigne encore** ». Je me souviens pourtant de ce moment, ce jour où « **Je souris à la mort…tout ce rouge sur mon corps** » allongé dans la neige, la tachant de cette couleur écarlate, toi à mes côtés, hurlant ce « Potter » rauque qui te blesse également mais tu le savais déjà, non ? Je n'étais pas assez puissant pour vaincre Voldemort et espérer en réchapper vivant. « **Je te blesse dans un dernier effort** » pour une paix relative, cette paix que vous vivrez sans moi. Tu m'as murmuré de m'accrocher, que tu m'aimais… que tu m'aimerais toujours… chaque jour que Dieu fait…

Pourtant, je suis là, Draco. Je suis là et tu ne me vois pas, tu ne me vois plus. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé, pour moi, c'est comme si je m'étais endormi à tes côtés la veille et je me réveille chaque nuit avec lui et toi, enlacés dans notre lit. Je remarque les changements chez toi, tes cheveux si blonds que j'aimais caresser pour t'endormir, ton regard acier si doux, ton nez pointu qui se fronce car « **Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors **», tu glousses, Draco, « **Et toi tu te permets de dire :"Encore ! Encore !"** » à ces gestes que seul moi aurait dû avoir envers toi.

Je sais que je suis injuste, que tu as dû souffrir mais moi, que dois-je dire pour moi ?  
« **Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort** », peut-être que tu aurais dû me faire ça avant que je parte car te voir avec lui, dans ses bras me tue une seconde fois… « **Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort** ».

Encore une fois, je le vois s'endormir contre toi qui rouvre les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres en le regardant avant de te lever pour aller à la salle de bain, frôlant un cadre qui reste désormais couché, il ne supporte pas l'image de toi dans mes bras, même si c'était le passé…« **Et ça fait mal, crois-moi… une lame… enfoncée loin dans mon âme… Regarde en toi… même pas l'ombre d'une larme.** » Tu l'écoutes, tu me couches sur ce meuble… tu nous couches sur ce meuble.

Je te suis encore, je ne peux que confirmer tes anciens propos, le jour où je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, tu t'en souviens, Draco ? De ton « T'es masochiste, Potter ? » incrédule. Je penche pour cette version, il n'y a que cet amour de la souffrance qui a dû me faire rester près de toi alors que tu m'ignores, tu n'entends pas mes cris pour toi, mon amour que je te hurle à la face tandis que tu tournes les robinets pour asperger ton visage.

« **Et je saigne encore** », je ne peux que t'enlacer par derrière car la lumière si vive vient de se ternir, je commence à comprendre ce que ça veut dire pour moi. L'obscurité envahit la pièce mais je m'accroche toujours à toi, chuchotant que je t'aime contre ta peau et « **Je souris à la mort** ». Je peux voir les blessures de ce jour-là se rouvrir, « **Tout ce rouge sur mon corps** » se collant à ta peau pâle. Je te caresse d'une main, les larmes coulant le long de mes joues dans ce dernier adieu que je te fais, même si je sais que maintenant, tu t'en fiches. Je t'embrasse le cou, comme souvent j'ai pu le faire, sur cette tache qui te fait frissonner, ma bouche maculée de sang laisse une marque sur ta peau diaphane, comme une blessure de guerre, « **Je te blesse dans un dernier effort** ».

Et pourtant, ça marche, je te vois sursauter en voyant dans le miroir de la salle de bain mon reflet qui se détache dans ton dos, je peux lire dans tes yeux la surprise, la peur, la douleur de me voir, de plonger dans mon regard vert devenu plus clair dans la mort. Tu grimaces en chuchotant mon prénom, essayant de poser ta main sur mon bras entourant ta taille mais rien.

Dans le reflet, tu vois mes blessures, oui, Draco, « **Et je saigne encore** ». Je ne peux qu'assister à un cri venant de ta part, un sanglot étouffé ou pas vu l'appel de ton amant qui résonne dans la pièce et « **Je souris à la mort** », je vois que tu m'aimes encore un peu, certes, sûrement beaucoup moins que moi, car tu vois, je n'ai pas pu te quitter. Tu n'entends pas mes propos alors je tends la main au-dessus de ton épaule. « **Et je saigne encore** », j'en profite pour écrire ces trois petits mots qui te font craquer et hurler que c'est réciproque, qu'il ne faut pas que je te laisse, pas maintenant que tu peux me revoir.

« **Tout ce rouge sur mon corps** » me fait sourire, moi ensanglanté, et toi si beau, si pâle. La noirceur de ce qui m'attend s'impatiente et se montre à ton regard qui, enfin, le perçoit. Tes yeux s'écarquillent quand tu comprends ce qui m'attend. Oui, Draco, je me suis damné par égoïsme, pour pouvoir te regarder, m'oublier peu à peu. Je souris un peu en me reculant lentement, dévoilant ton dos parfait qui ne porte plus aucune trace de mon passage, pourtant « **Tout ce rouge sur mon corps** » aurait dû te marquer, mais j'appartiens au passé… à ton passé, Draco.

Ne crie pas mon amour, tu ne m'as jamais vu avant ça, jamais remarqué, ne regrette pas ce que tu ignorais. Ton amant vient d'enfoncer la porte préalablement fermée par tes soins, il a peur pour toi, à te voir accroché à ce miroir, ton regard plongé dans le mien comme si ce gris si clair pouvait m'enchaîner. Je ferme les yeux en posant une main sur ma poitrine, au niveau du cœur et écarte ma chemise pour dévoiler l'emplacement de mon propre cœur.

A travers « **Tout ce rouge sur mon corps** », tu peux voir un tatouage, tu t'en souviens ? De ce cœur avec tes initiales apposé sur ma peau ? De ce jour où tu as ri en me traitant de Poufsouffle ? Pourtant… je pose ma main sur ce dessin en te fixant, en larmes dans les bras de ton amant qui panique, qui ne sait pas ce qui t'arrive. Tu ne peux détacher tes yeux des miens tandis que les ténèbres viennent se refermer autour de moi, me faisant disparaître de ta vue…

J'entends encore un cri blessé, ta voix qui hurle mon prénom avant que je disparaisse totalement…

Je t'aime, Draco… je me suis damné pour toi…

Adieu…

* * *

**Et/ou, comment l'auteur écrit son suicide en musique et en pleurant –'**

**Bref, on passe…**

**Le prochain "chapitre" viendra le 14 Mars pour le "White day" japonais.**

**Pourquoi ? Simplement que j'envoie en même temps la St Valentin et le White day chez Naruto ;)**

**Promis, l'OS juste avant le POV de Draco (même genre pour vous dire), sera très... :D**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Haganemaru

**Bêta** : Tamaki

**Genre** : Shonen-ai/OS/Song fic/Deathfic/PostPoudlard/POV Draco

**Pairing** : HPDMHP / DM...

**Disclaimer** : JKR est la propriétaire et la créatrice de cette Saga énorme qui est Harry Potter, merci à elle.

**Résumé** : Emporte-moi, Harry… j'ai besoin de ta force pour me faire traverser ceci. S'il te plaît… ne te détourne pas.

**Note de l'auteur **: Oh oui, mon second bunny court, sombre et HP \o/ Levez-vous, applaudissez-moi (ou pas).

**Note** : La chanson en gras dans le POV de Draco est « Darkness » de Disturbed. Elle est traduite pour coller au POV :P Encore du « super joyeux » donc.

**Note 2** : J'utilise la version anglophone pour son nom car je n'aime pas vraiment le « Drago Malefoy », je trouve que « Draco Malfoy » fait mieux, c'est con comme raison mais bon, c'est juste pour prévenir.

Bref, sur ce…

* * *

**« Darkness »**

* * *

Tu sais, Harry, je ne vis plus depuis que tu n'es plus là… je sais que ça fait maintenant cinq ans que tu es mort « légalement » mais je revois encore ton regard résigné de la semaine dernière quand tu m'es apparu avant de plonger dans les Ténèbres. Comment as-tu pu te damner pour moi, toi, notre sauveur, notre héros… mon amour…

Sais-tu que Alec est parti ? Mon amant qui a semblé te torturer par sa présence. Je l'ai vu dans ton regard quand il est apparu dans la salle de bain, ta façon triste, presque déçue de me regarder, comme si tu savais que je t'aurais remplacé… je n'ai jamais pu le faire.

Harry, il m'avait fallu quatre années pour ressortir en soirée avec nos anciens amis. Je dis bien « anciens » car depuis que je t'ai revu, faible fantôme m'observant avec tristesse, j'ai coupé les ponts avec eux.

Alec en premier. Il n'avait pas supporté que je reste de longs moments dans la salle de bain avec pour seule compagnie notre photo où tu m'embrassais fougueusement avant de rire, si plein de vie malgré la guerre, me serrant contre toi. Il m'a demandé de faire un choix… lui ou toi… risible n'est-ce pas ? Qui était-il face à toi ? Personne… personne.

Tu sais que je te vois chaque jour maintenant ? Je te parle aussi, ça a inquiété Weasley qui est venu pour essayer de me secouer. A croire qu'il pensait me faire réagir « positivement ». La seule réaction qu'il a reçue fut une rafale de sortilèges, je doute que Granger puisse complètement les annuler mais je m'en fiche, tout ce que j'ai pu voir ensuite, c'est tes bras autour de moi, ton rire muet, tes yeux si brillants.

Je crois que je deviens fou, Harry. Je suis fou, complètement fêlé mais j'ai peur, j'ai peur de sortir de chez moi et de louper ton passage. Dans ma folie, j'ai conscience que cet Harry qui reste avec moi pour m'écouter parler ou même caresser mes cheveux, faible toucher que je ne sens pas… ce n'est pas toi.

Toi, je t'ai vu, tu es encore ensanglanté, tu as encore mal, tu souffres à cause de moi. « **Ne te détourne pas**», c'est ce que je t'ai crié ce jour-là, « **Je prie que tu aies entendu… les mots que j'ai prononcé** » quand je t'ai vu disparaître dans les Ténèbres. Pour ce regard, ce faible sourire que j'ai pu distinguer sur tes lèvres, j' « **ose croire… oh pour une dernière fois** » que tu viendras me chercher un jour. Je t'attends Harry, je t'attends chaque jour dans cette salle de bain « **Et alors je laisserai les … Ténèbres m'envelopper** » pour être avec toi.

Pour toi, je « **nie tout **», mon enfance, ma maison, la façon dont j'ai été élevé. Mon nom ou mon rang, je rejette tout. Si ça peut te rassurer un peu, « **éloigne-toi lentement** », je te promets de courir après toi. Tu es mon oxygène, Harry et « **pour respirer encore… par moi-même **», je ne te demande qu'une chose…

« **Emporte-moi** », je t'en prie, « **j'ai besoin de ta force** », je ne peux pas rester sans toi, je ne peux plus rester sans ta présence. « **Pour me faire traverser ceci** », j'ai besoin de toi, j' « **ose croire** » que tu peux venir me voir, « **Oh pour une dernière fois** », une unique fois, je peux te jurer que tu ne repartiras pas seul « **et alors je laisserai les… **

**Ténèbres m'envelopper** ».

« **Nie tout** », Harry. « **Eloigne-toi lentement **», mais pourtant pas trop vite, j'ai besoin de te savoir près de moi, « **Pour respirer encore**», je dois sentir ta présence. Le « Harry » près de moi me quitte dès que j'entre dans la salle de bain, tu le sais ça ?

C'est le peu de choses que je fais encore « **par moi-même** ». Je vis presque non-stop dans cette salle d'eau avec nos souvenirs heureux, ces rires que je t'ai provoqués sous la douche et où je refais couler l'eau sur moi. Je mange peu, je ne veux pas espérer une vie longue donc je m'abstiens de me nourrir, je veux en finir « **par moi-même** ». « **Par moi-même** », je joue souvent avec des envies de suicide, mais quelle serait la meilleure à ton avis ? Cachets moldus ? Je ne peux pas m'en procurer « **par moi-même** » vu qu'il faut une ordonnance d'un médecin et je doute qu'il accepte de m'en faire une avec l'excuse « je veux en finir « **par moi-même** » ».

Fichu médecin et leur compassion.

Je veux, non, j' « **ose croire** » que tu viendras me chercher. Nous ne nous étions pas promis une chose, cette nuit-là, « **Oh pour une dernière fois** » de rester jusqu'à notre mort, ensemble ? Tu es parti avant moi, enfoiré de Gryffondor. Tu ne pouvais pas laisser ton complexe de héros aux chiottes pour fuir avec moi ?

Je ricane dans cette salle de bain immaculée avant de réaliser que tu es encore ensanglanté… tu étais recouvert de sang quand je t'ai vu… qu'est-ce qui pourrait te ramener près de moi ? « **Et alors je laisserai les… Ténèbres m'envelopper** », juste pour être près de toi.

Je sais que tu « **nies tout** » tout ce que je peux dire, enfin, ça fonctionnait comme ça dans le temps. Tu fonces, tu ne m'écoutes pas, tu t'éloignes… oui, « **Eloigne-toi lentement** », mais cette fois-ci, je serai là pour te suivre, Harry.

Regarde mon amour, le rouge recouvre le sol, comme lorsque tu étais là, la dernière fois. Je sais que ça doit être ton point d'accroche, ce liquide qui pourrait te faire revenir à moi… un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres alors qu'un sanglot résonne dans la petite pièce d'eau quand le noir recouvre le carrelage souillé de rouge. Je te vois face à moi… oui, tends-moi la main, Harry, j'ai besoin de toi, « **pour respirer encore** » pour te sentir encore, pour toucher ton corps « **par moi-même** » et non pas dans mon imagination.

Je sens ta main sur mes poignets qui me relève alors que tu me prends dans tes bras. Etrangement, tu es chaud, Harry, si chaud, même brûlant contre moi. J'ai toujours pensé que les damnés étaient froids comme la glace, on dirait qu'à cause de toi, je me suis trompé sur une chose, une de plus. Je prends ton visage entre mes mains pour te regarder, tu n'as presque pas changé. Une cicatrice passe sur un côté de ton visage, même en enfer, tu continues de te battre mon petit lion. La blessure craquelée traverse ton œil gauche qui est complètement noir. Est-ce ça le prix à payer pour être près de toi ?

Alors dans ce cas, je donne tout ce que j'ai, mon sang, mes yeux, tout ce que je pourrais offrir « **par moi-même** » pour te garder à jamais dans mes bras.

Ta bouche se referme sur la mienne, ton souffle est si chaud. Un sanglot de soulagement se fait entendre, il vient de moi, mes bras se crispent autour de toi. Ne me quitte plus Harry, c'est l'enfer sans toi… tu ris un peu en reculant dans cette obscurité en me tirant à ta suite… je sais très bien où nous allons mais je m'en fiche.

Je t'aime Harry… et je me damne pour toi… l'enfer, je veux le vivre avec toi…

Je ne jette qu'un regard derrière moi alors que l'obscurité se referme derrière nous et je vois mon corps sans vie assis contre la baignoire. Un sourire est sur mon visage livide… Au moins, je meurs heureux.

* * *

**Et bin… suite et fin donc _ C'est du joyeux, hourra…**

**C'était une note d'humour XD**

**Vous avez le droit de me disputer, vous avez le droit de réclamer une fic plus joyeuse aussi XD**


End file.
